Shadows
by Katraa
Summary: After a few upsets in Jack's life, he chooses to side with the nonhumans. However, one long night, an old friend stops by his room for a chat. But it leads to much more. GanzxJack multi chap


Yes, I'm a new author in this section, usually I tend to stray to the Tales of Symphonia and Lunar sections, but I've decided to spand out. If I get anyhting wrong in this story ie; details or facts, I am sorry. I'm at the very end of the non-human path (or so I believe) so I am basing this off that. And yes, my first fanfiction of this section seriously is shonen-ai. Don't ask what's wrong with me, hehe. I just have an odd obession with this pairing! I liked it ever since I started the game. They just seem... too close throughout the game!  
By the way, this is when Ganz meets his father, Gawain and joins Jack, Ridley and Lord Zane. This is before the red dragon is slane on the non-human path, so if anything happens after this between the two, It's no exsistent.

* * *

"Master Jack."

I small tap was aroused from my door around eleven o'clock at night. I wasn't asleep yet, mostly because of my current concern for Ridley. She was acting odd lately, and I am becoming increasingly afraid of that transpiration she received. She has evens said herself that she's changing. I want the old Ridley back, the one that used to joke around with me, and make shrewd comments. The one who was in my brigade, who fought alongside me, trying to prove she was stronger. I want Ridley back..

"Come in."

Sitting up, while still on my bed, I heard the door open. I watched the familiar figure of Ganz step inward. Tilting my head with slight confusion, I watched as my companion took a seat on the stool across the room. Furrowing my brows, I crossed my arms and cleared my throat to get his attention. Silent emerald eyes glanced over at me vaguely.

"What's up?"

No response came. His arms found themselves crossed, and he starred vacantly at the air. Becoming confused, I arose to my feet and snapped my fingers. Startled, he gazed at me and nodded sharply.

"Hello, Ganz. Are you in there?"

"Sorry, my mind was elsewhere." Ganz admitted, rubbing his head sheepishly. Sitting back down on my bed, I shrugged my shoulders.

"Nah, it's okay. So, what's bothering you?"

"Is it really true our fathers were friends?"

Swinging my feet, I thought back on the story Gawain told me recently about how my own father died, and how tight the two of them were. If it wasn't for the alagander disease, he'd still be here. Sighing disdainfully, I glanced back over at Ganz and put on a smile and sharply nodded my head.

"Yea, the best of friends, or so I've heard."

"Oh, I see."

"Hey, something seems to be on your mind, Captain."

He had that vacant look on his face once more. Something had to be bothering him if he had to come to my room at midnight. Shrugging, I watched him clasp his hands together and think diligently. Pondering what he was thinking, I grabbed the glass of water next to my table and took a swig, mostly from boredom.

"It's funny how we both ended up in The Rose Conchon, the same brigade, just like our fathers..." Ganz continued on.

Puzzlement filled me and I just sat there, starring at him and the ceiling. Really, I hadn't thought of that lately. It was a stroke of luck both of us would end up in the same brigade, after the lie about Gawain killing my father. True, my father went insane and Gawain did it to save himself, but to end up in the same brigade as my father's best friend.

"Never thought about it like that before."

"Master Jack, have you ever heard of some of the adventures of Cairn?" Blinking a few times, I gave a distant shake of the head. Taking in my response, Ganz cleared his throat and began. "Gawain and Cairn were traveling to The City Of Flowers, and they were stopped by a crocogator. At the time, crocogators were far stronger then they are now. About ten times stronger." I found my jaw open and fall from the news. "Well, all it took was a hit from both of them to send it to oblivion."

"Wow! They were strong!" I spoke cheerfully.

"Sometimes I wish I could be as strong as father." Ganz muttered. Secretly, I had heard what he said but didn't let on.

"Wha'da you say?"

"Oh, it's nothing, Jack." Ganz spoke softly.

"Ah, right. Is anything else bothering you?" I asked distantly.

"When this is all over, what will become of us and Lady Ridley?" Ganz asked, still remaining firm on his stool.

"I'm not sure. But I do know that we'll all stay in contact," I wasn't sure if I was speaking the truth. Would we all come out of this thing alive, or will one of us be killed in the process. Stomach urchin from the thoughts, I clenched my teeth tightly trying to pass the sudden violent image of Ridley... dead.

"Oh, that's good." Relief rushed over his face.

"Who knows, maybe we'll embark on journeys far better then our fathers!" I replied hopefully, giving a nod of courage. His face lit up and he gave a determined nod.

"That's the spirit, Jack." Ganz replied choppy.

"Hey Ganz, want to go train for a few? I wasn't planning on hitting the sack for awhile and I wanted to burn off some steam."

"Of course."

Possibly that was what he wanted all along? Nodding brightly, I walked out of the room with him and out to Helencia entrance. The moon gleamed from above, lighting up the training area vaguely. Each member of the fort was asleep, so this training wouldn't disturb anyone.

It had been awhile since I had trained with Ganz. Last time was when I first joined the knights, inexperienced as I could possibly be. I had grown so much from then to now. Gleaming brightly, I unsheathed my sword and let it shimmer in the bright light. Ganz did the same.

He charged at my with full force, sending his sword at a triple slice. Stunned, I blocked suddenly and restrained myself with a downward thrust, sending him off balance. Taking advantage of this sudden turn of the odds, I swung my sword in a circle, creating a cloud of tornado, causing Ganz to block.

"You've grown strong, Jack."

He parried with a destructive earth shake. Toppling over onto my bum, I shook my head and guarded as he lunged forward with a downward slice.

"Heh, thanks."

I replied as I did a front flip and regained my position. Charging at him once more, I swung my sword from the left to right, but he easily guarded. Huffing angrily, I decided upon an upward thrust, to send him off balance. Just when I was sending my sword upward to perform the attack, he sent a blow at me, causing me to fall over and ultimately lose the battle.

"Damn, you're tough."

Ganz walked over and extended his hand. Smiling vaguely, I took it and stood up and brushed off the dirt on my armor. His eyes scanned me vacantly and he walked over to the nearest tree, sat down, and glanced up at the stars. Tilting my head, I walked over and sat down next to him.

"My father and I used to do this often," Ganz spoke, noticing I had sat down next to him.

"Yea, same here." I replied, leaning back against the tree stump.

Just then I felt awkward. Something was different with this conversation, and something felt like it was awakening inside me. Something similar to what I felt for Ridley, but yet at the same time so different. Glancing over, I watched Ganz look at all the constellations busily.

"Hey captain?" I asked nervously.

"Yes, Jack?" He took his eyes off the stars. Heart dropping, I just starred at him and found my blood turning thin and my heart pounding increasingly. Breaths quickening I just starred distantly at him.

"Jack, is something wrong?" Ganz asked timidly.

"I'm glad your back."

"Oh... thanks, master Jack! I just thought I was a burden to the non-humans and you," Ganz sighed but then smiled lightly.

"Whoah! Of course not! You're too damn strong!" I smiled widely. "And I don't think I'd have made it this far without your help."

"Thank you Jack, really." Ganz flickered a look of amusement.

"Nah, it's the truth," I grinned.

"Master Jack, can I ask you something?" Ganz suddenly turned serious, as he leaned against the tree beside me. Tilting my head, my pace quickened as I watched him uneasily. Something was wrong here, but it felt so right.

"Sure, go ahead." I spoke, trying to keep a cool-head.

"How do you feel about Lady Ridley?" Blinking a few times, I shrugged then snickered amused.

"She can be really stubborn at times, but I've promised to protect her, she's really cool. Why you ask?"

"Oh, it's nothing." Ganz stuttered.

"C'mon Ganz, you're never this unnerved. What's bothering you lately?" I asked, afraid to know the truth.

"Jack..." Ganz began.

"Yes?" I asked vaguely but then was caught off guard by him leaning over and placing a kiss upon my lips. Blinking widely, I just sat there. I swear, my heart stopped and my mind shut off. Whole body not reacting besides my brains, I just sat there. Did he just--?... It was so wrong, but felt so right?.. Was that even possible? I thought I only would ever consider kissing Ridley! What's going on with me?

"Ah! I'm sorry Master Jack!" I saw him stand up and hurry back to Helencia entrance. Body starting to work once more, I stood up blinked a few more times, trying to make sure this just happened.

"Hold on, Ganz." He stopped dead in his tracks, but did not turn around to face me.

"Is that what you've been trying to say this whole time?" I asked, not ticked off, just confused.

"Y-yes." Was all he replied as he stood as stiff as a stone.

"Oh. Well erm, thanks, I think? I'm not sure what to say." I stuttered at every word.

"So you're not mad?" He didn't turn around, but he did reply.

"Not at all."

"Well, good night Master Jack. Tomorrow will be a busy day, get some rest." And with that he left to his room, leaving me alone in the darkened night. Eyes wide still, I just stood there.

_What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

_

AN:

Yes, maybe another chapter or two to continue onward. I can't believe I'm writing yaoi other than kratos/yuan. Wow, something is wrong with my mind. So please review. And flamers? I'll have my bloody pitchfork ready to kill you. No one made you make it, so don't blame me if you didn't like it.


End file.
